Our War Game A New Adventure
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: A sequel to my story a New Adventure takes place six months after the group saves the world from Lucemon now they face a new challenge
1. Chapter 1

I don't own digimon

Chapter One Trouble on the Internet

It's been six months since the digital world was saved from the evil of Lucemon by the ten children who had inherited the spirits of the ten legendary warriors and Bokomon was writing about their adventures in the digital world not a day went by that Bokomon and Neemon didn't miss their friends but one day that all changed.

"Bokomon you need to come quickly!" Neemon cried

"What is it?" Bokomon asked putting down his pen and walking outside to see Neemon standing there

"We have a visitor." Neemon said as Bokomon took notice of Opanimon who was standing smiling down at the two digimon.

"Hello Opanimon what brings you here?" Bokomon asked the celestial digimon

"It's good to see you Bokomon and Neemon but I am afraid this isn't a social call." Opanimon said her smiling fading

"Whats wrong?" Neemon asked

"There is trouble in the human world more specifically in the place the humans call the internet." Opanimon informed

"But what can we do?" Neemon asked

"We must contact the children again they are needed once more." Opanimon said

"Are you sure we can?" Bokomon asked the angel

"We must try." Opanimon said

(In the Human World)

Tai and Sora were relaxing in Tai's apartment they had been a couple for six months ever since they saved the world along with Izzy and Mimi they never did anything big like fancy restaurants they kept it simple.

"Hard to believe six months ago we were fighting to save our world." Sora said as she cuddled up to Tai

"Yeah never thought we'd be able to turn into digimon. I thought it was a dream for a few days."

"Yeah I felt the same way." Sora nodded

" Hey you know where Kari is I haven't seen her today?" Sora asked

"She's over at Davis's with Tk she told me she was going to try to ask Davis out or something." Tai said smiling. Though they wouldn't admit it to each other but it was blatantly obvious that Davis and Kari had feelings for each other but they claimed they were too young for that stuff they then were interrupted by a knock on the door

"Who's there?" Tai asked opening the door to reveal a boy with a computer and a girl with a pink cowboy hat.

"Izzy Mimi what's up?" Sora asked coming to the door

"There's something you gotta see." Izzy exclaimed as they entered the apartment and Izzy took out his laptop to reveal a strange blue blob.

"A cross between a jellyfish and a contact lense?" Tai asked

"It's a digimon a friend of mine from Colorado warned me about it." Izzy explained

"Huh an email saying I'm hungry what are we supposed to order a pizza or something?" Sora asked as the digimon started to eat computer data.

"Oh no he's eating computer data and when he's finished here he's going to look somewhere else for more food." Izzy said

"More food what's he supposed to find a grocery store." Tai asked

"I wish Bokomon was here." Tai said

"Tai." A voice said

"Did anyone hear that or was it just me." Tai said

"It's a transmission from the digital world." Izzy said as everyone looked at Izzy's computer showing two old friends.

"Bokomon." Sora said

"Neemon" Mimi said

"We'll hey it's been a long time." Neemon said as Opanimon appeared behind the two digimon

"Greetings children we need your help something is threatening the Internet." Opanimon said

"Yeah the digimon we've seen." Izzy said

"We're not even sure it is a digimon." Opanimon said

"But it is dangerous Lucemon was a cake walk compared to this guy." Bokomon said

"Okay so what do we do?" Tai asked

"We've found a way for you to enter the Internet." Opanimon said

"We will help you guys because your the best friends we have ever had." Neemon said smiling

"What better way to repay you by helping you save your world." Bokomon said

"Right lets do this Sora Mimi try to contact the others okay." Tai asked

"How do we get into the net?" Izzy asked as the two girls tried to contact everyone

"Raise your D-Tectors to the screen." Bokomon said as the two did so and were downloaded into the net.

"Who do we contact first?" Mimi asked as Sora picked up the phone and dialled a number

"Hello." The voice asked

"Davis thank goodness listen are Tk and Kari there with you?" Sora asked

"One sec Hey Kari Tk!" Davis shouted to Tk and Kari who were watching Tv they walked over to him as Davis put them on speaker.

"Your on speakerphone Sora whats wrong?" Davis asked

"Are you three near a computer?" They heard Mimi asked as they headed into Davis's bedroom with the phone as Tk turned it on and Kari closed the door

"Yeah what's going on?" Davis asked

"An evil digimon is taking over the net Tai and Izzy have gone into fight it." Sora said

"So what do we do?" TK asked

"Contact the others." Mimi said

"Right roger." Davis said as he dialled a number

"Hello is Joe their? A test okay thanks anyway." Davis said

"Hello is Matt their? Oh he's out at the moment well if he comes home can you tell him to call me it's urgent." Davis said

"Hello Connor listen can you head over here now it's important a digimon is taking over the Internet." Davis said

"Sure be there in five minutes" Connor replied as Davis hung up and Told Sora that Connor was on his way but he couldn't reach Joe or Matt.

Back at Tai's apartment Sora had just got off the phone with Davis they then headed into Tai's bedroom where his computer was and started it up.

"Tai and Izzy should be on the web by now." Mimi said

"Does this place have a rest stop?" Izzy asked

"You shoulda gone before we left hold it." Tai said slightly annoyed

"You'll need a password." Sora said

"Lets use mine Prodigious." Izzy said as they entered the Internet

"So this is the Internet it needs new wallpaper." Tai joked as they noticed the digimon eating data

"So what do we do?" Izzy asked as the digimon looked at the two and fire a blast of energy at the two who dodged

"What do ya think?" Tai shouted

"Right." Izzy said

"EXECUTE SPIRIT EVOLUTION" they shouted as people from around the world were watching

"AGUNIMON"

"BEETLEMON"

Agunimon bounced off the wall while Beetlemon flew next to him

"BUG BLASTER" The digimon said shooting a ball of energy at them

"LIGHTNING BLITZ" Beetlemon cried sending a bolt of electricity at the digimon

"PYRO PUNCH" Agunimon sent out two fireballs at the digimon creating a giant cloud of smoke

"Too easy!" Agunimon said

"Hold that thought!" Beetlemon said

"Keramon digivolve to Infermon" When the smoke cleared the digimon had changed into a six legged digimon as he jumped up onto a wall then he flew at the two who attacked him but the attacks bounced off of him as he flew past.

"No effect what's going on?" Agunimon said

"SPIDER SHOOTER" Infermon said as he fired of powerful shots at the two one hit Beetlemon

"Beetlemon!" Agunimon cried as he was hit

"Whats going on he shouldn't be stronger then them?" Mimi cried

"You two should beast spirit evolve" Sora said as the two warriors nodded as they began to beast spirit evolve but Infermon shot them while they were digivolving and they turned back to their human forms as Infermon chuckled as he exited the area.

"Tai speak to me." Sora cried

"Don't take me out coach." Tai said

"Izzy." Mimi cried

"Im fine one question who's Izzy?" Izzy said

"Come out you guys until back up arrives." Sora said as the two came out of the computer and sat on Tai's bed while the recovered from the beating they took they then heard the doorbell ring as Sora went to answer it.

"Hey Matt what are you doing here?" Sora asked the blond warrior of light

"Davis called my house when i was out and asked me to call back as soon as I got home." Matt explained as they walked into Tai's room to see only Izzy and Mimi.

"Where's Tai?" Sora asked

"He went back in." Mimi explained

"Look Matt long story short a evil digimon is taking over the net and Tai and Izzy tried to beat him but he attacked during the evolution to their beast spirit so now he's gone in to fight him alone go and help him." Sora said to Matt who nodded as he raised his D-Tector to the computer and was downloaded.

End chapter one

Will Tai and Matt be able to stop this new digimon before he destroys the world find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters

read and review


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own digimon

Chapter Two The Battle Continues

Tai was soaring down the information highway searching for the digimon that had beat them once before.

"Im going back in!" Tai said determined to win

"Wait up Tai you haven't got back up." Izzy shouted

"I guess I'll have to beat that guy by myself!" Tai said as Davis and Connor came flying in.

"Sorry were late." Connor said

"I was surfing the web and I wiped out." Davis joked

"Davis Connor bout time." Tai said smiling at the warriors of steel and darkness

"Aren't you forgetting someone?" They heard a voice say as Matt came flying beside Tai

"Hey Matt you got my message." Davis cried to the warrior of light

"Yeah I did" Matt nodded

"Just a little further guys remember he's dangerous so stay focused." Izzy advised as they entered another area they noticed Infermon there doing something.

"Im looking for the programmer don't interfere." He said

"Lets get this guy!" Connor shouted as he flew off followed by the others

"Yeah!" Davis shouted

"Right behind ya" Tai said

"It's time to evolve!" Matt shouted

"EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION"

"EXECUTE NOW FUSION EVOLUTION"

"GO EXECUTE FUSION EVOLUTION"

"GO EXECUTE NOW FUSION EVOLUTION"

"BEOWOLFMON"

"ALDAMON"

"RHIHIMON"

"SHADOWSERAPHIMON"

The four fusion digimon charged the digimon as people from around the world watched Aldamon flew in first and punched him sending him spinning BeoWolfmon jumped of a nearby column and hit him causing him to spin the other way.

"Alright we've got him on the run lets end this!" Aldamon shouted as Infermon jumped up at the group

"Infermon Digivolve to Diaboromon" the new digimon said

"He Digivolved." BeoWolfmon said

"CABLE CRUSHER" Diaboromons arm shot out at the group who dodged the attack as BeoWolfmon charged

"Take this pal CLEANSING LIGHT" Lobomon sent out a blast of light along with several missiles the light hit him and the missiles hit him sending him back.

"WEB WRECKER" Diaboromon shot a blast at BeoWolfmon creating a cloud of smoke but ShadowSeraphimon flew out of the cloud and punched Diaboromon sending him back into a column.

"DARKNESS BLUSTER" Rhihimon sent out black lightning at Diaboromon but he jumped out of the way the attack blasting the column to pieces.

"He's quick." Rhihimon said

"Let me try." ShadowSeraphimon said as he flew past the fusion of darkness.

"STRIKE OF THE SEVEN DARK STARS" ShadowSeraphimon fired of seven black tinted purple orbs at the digimon but again he jumped out of the way

"What in the hell! How is he that fast?" ShadowSeraphimon shouted

"Izzy find out what's going on." Aldamon said as he flew towards Diaboromon gathering flame in his hand he then chucked the ball of superheated flame towards Diaboromon but he again dodged at an incredible speed frustrating everyone further.

"It's the emails there slowing down the Digimon's processing speed which means that they won't be able to hit him." Izzy said to the group as emails from all over the world were being sent to Tai's and Davis's computer.

"Come on!" Kari shouted as she whacked Davis's computer causing it to crash which in turn made Rhihimon and ShadowSeraphimon stop moving.

"Kari where'd you go Davis and Connor have stopped moving!" Aldamon shouted as he dodged another attack. With Kari she was shaking the computer trying to get it to work again when Tk had come back from the bathroom.

"Ah much better." TK said walking over to Kari who was freaking out over the computer

"I didn't touch anything I swear!" Kari shouted

"Ah Kari what did you now we need to reboot!" TK shouted as he restarted the computer.

"It wasn't my fault" Kari said as she started to cry.

"It's okay Kari." TK said as the computer rebooted

"Hey TK how do you think I should ask Davis out?" Kari asked her second best friend

"I don't know Kari maybe just ask him and see what happens from there." TK shrugged as the computer restarted

"Whoa what happened?" TK asked as they saw Davis and Connor floating there

"Where is Tai and Matt?" Kari asked

"We got them out of there they got banged up pretty good. Sora said

"It's up to those two now." Izzy said as Rhihimon and ShadowSeraphimon stirred and got up.

"Oh no!" TK shouted

"Whats wrong Tk?" Kari asked

"Diaboromon is making copies of himself he's multiplying." Matt shouted as they witnessed Diaboromon making copies of himself

"Hey guys don't worry I'll find the original" Rhihimon said as he flew off

"I shall help you." ShadowSeraphimon said following behind him as they exited the area

"Be careful guys." Sora said as the two flew off

"Do you think they can win?" Kari asked Tk

"Of course they can win." TK said smiling at her

Rhihimon and ShadowSeraphimon were soaring down the information highway as people from around the world were watching and sending emails of encouragement when they arrived at the area they were surrounded by over a million copies of Diaboromon.

"How many copies of him are there now?" Matt said

"Not sure i lost track awhile ago probably over one million" Izzy said as all of the Diaboromon then started to attack the two fusion digimon they were dodging every attack until ShadowSeraphimon got hit he then started to get hit more and more Rhihimon flew towards him but he got hit as well then he was bombarded.

"Davis!" Kari shouted

"Connor!" TK shouted as the smoke cleared Rhihimon and ShadowSerphimon were hurt badly Kari started to cry onto her D-Tector the tears splashing onto the screen as the symbol for earth appeared on the D-Tector causing it to glow as well as everyone else's D-Tectors even Joes glowed surprising everyone in the exam room the lights went into the computer as five hit Rhihimon who then glowed a purple colour and the other five hit ShadowSeraphimon who glowed a silver colour the light was so intense that the Diaboromon growled in pain as the to digimon fused when the light died down there stood a digimon similar to Susanoomon but a few differences he had Rhihimons torso ShadowSeraphimon's legs and arms Rhihimon's wings and a head similar to Susanoomon but the armour was now golden.

"Part Rhihimon" Kari said

"Part ShadowSeraphimon" Tk said

"They combined to form." Izzy said

"OMEGA SUSANOOMON" The digimon cried as the Diaboromon started to fire at him again everyone watched with worry.

"CELESTIAL LANCE" Omega Susanoomon said summoning a lance like Rhihimons but golden in colour with a blade at the other end Omega Susanoomon raised his lance and swung it deflecting all of the attacks destroying two too three hundred copies. He then raised his arms to the sky as cloud appeared above the warrior everyone watching

"FINAL JUDGEMENT" Omega Susannoomon shouted as he released a bolt of black lightning into the cloud the lightning then shot out in all directions annihilating the rest of the copies when the smoke cleared only the original remained but he was still to fast for Omega Susanoomon to hit him but that's when izzy got an idea he sent all the emails to Diaboromon who was just about to jump when he froze.

"There he is get him!" Kari shouted as Omega Susanoomon charged the blade end of his lance impaling Diaboromon in the head as his fractal code appeared.

"FRACTAL CODE DIGITISE" Omega Susanoomon scanned the data the threat was finally over everyone around the world that was watching cheered in celebration as Connor and Davis came out of Davis's computer Kari then hugged Davis she then took a leap of faith and kissed him on the lips causing them both to blush.

"So were a couple now." Kari asked

"Sure no hard feelings Tk?" Davis asked

"Nah I never like her that way." TK said

"Well done children once again you have triumphed over the forces of evil I am proud of you." Opanimon said

"Thanks Opanimon so this is goodbye?" Connor asked

"For me yes but not for two others." Opanimon said as everyone was confused until Bokomon and Neemon came out of the computer screen.

"Hey guys what are you doing here." Connor asked

"Opanimon said we could come to live with you guys she even sent Bokomons book with us." Neemon said holding up the book Bokomon was working on.

"Alright so you guys are going to stay with us now." TK said

"That's right my friend now what's for lunch?" Neemon asked causing everyone to chuckle.

"Wait till everyone else finds out your staying." Connor said as he left the room everyone following behind him.

The End

read and review


End file.
